Pocky Kiss
by Joker0717
Summary: Tenma le pide a Tsurugi que lo invite con un dulce, pero éste último se niega a hacerlo. Después de varias plegarias, parecería que Tsurugi finalmente cedió al pedido de Tenma, pero ¿de que manera? / Tenma asks Tsurugi to invite him with a candy, but the latter refuses to do so. After several prayers, Tsurugi finally gave in to Tenma's request, but ¿in what way? (Spanish&English)
1. Spanish

Hello ~!

Aqui les traigo una historia de otra de las parejas que me gustan! Es algo corta pero aún así espero que les guste y puedan disfrutar su lectura! Me propuse a escribirla en 3ra persona por que además de ser esa la idea original, también me sirve como practica para seguir mejorando.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

 _ **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece.**_

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente, pintando de un hermoso color naranja el cielo de la ciudad. A excepción de la biblioteca, los demás salones de la escuela Raimon estaban completamente vacíos. Bueno, casi todos.

En uno de los salones del ala este, un joven castaño luchaba por terminar su tarea. Apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, la cual jugaba nerviosa con uno de sus remolinos, mientras que la otra apoyaba con firmeza la punta del lápiz sobre la hoja de su cuaderno. Sus ojos observaban detalladamente los problemas que tenía frente a él, pero su mente no lograba descifrarlos. Frunció el ceño inconscientemente mientras intentaba recordar la lección del día anterior, en la cual su maestro había dado inicio a una nueva materia, explicando paso a paso como resolver problemas similares al que tenía frente a sí. Habría sido fácil, si tan solo su mente no estuviera ocupada por una sola cosa: fútbol.

Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que ignoró por completo al joven de cabellos azules que estaba sentando en el pupitre de atrás. Sus piernas descansaban cruzadas sobre la mesa, mientras que su espalda apenas llegaba a tocar el respaldo de la silla. Sentando en lo que para él era la posición más cómoda del mundo, observaba serio la espalda de su compañero. Por momentos dejaba escapar una sonrisa cada vez que el castaño perdía el control y alborotaba su cabello, frustrado. La forma en como estaba sentado, sus cambios de expresión momentáneos y el pequeño paquete que tenía sobre su regazo, del cual retiraba un aperitivo de vez en cuando, daban la impresión de que estuviera mirando una película, pero en vez de palomitas comía palitos _pocky_.

De tanto ejercer presión en su lápiz, la punta de éste terminó rompiéndose. Tenma suspiró, era hora de darle un descanso a su cerebro. Estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose, y se dejó caer hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos hasta voltear hacia atrás. Tsurugi tenía la mirada fija en su celular, seguramente estaría leyendo un mensaje. Tenma notó la caja roja que tenía en su regazo, de la cual salían unos finos palitos de pan cubiertos por chocolate.

—Tsurugi… —Su voz llamó la atención de su compañero, el cual guardó su celular en uno de sus bolsillos antes de prestarle atención— ¿Me invitas? —. Señaló la caja. Tsurugi dirigió la mirada hacia el objeto en su regazo antes de dirigirla hacia su amigo.

—No. —La forma seca en como lo dijo sorprendió un poco a Tenma.

—¡¿Eh?! Solo uno, por favor.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Uno nada más.

—No.

—Bueno, uno no, pero… ¿la mitad? —Negó con la cabeza—. No te estoy pidiendo uno entero. Vamos, somos amigos, ¿no?

Tenma utilizó una técnica hasta el momento infalible: poner ojos de cachorrito. Por desgracia, Tsurugi no se vio afectado, simplemente frunció el ceño mirándolo como diciendo _«_ _¿Realmente crees que va a funcionar conmigo?_ _»_ _._ Aun así el pequeño no se rindió, acercó más su silla a la mesa de su amigo y giró su cuerpo para sentarse de frente a él, juntando ambas manos frente a sí antes de volver a implorar.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. —Prolongó el último "por favor" acompañándolo con una mirada que solía utilizar con Aki cuando necesitaba su ayuda y esta se negaba, pero siempre cedía ante su técnica personal.

Tsurugi terminaba de comer uno de los palitos que había tomado de la caja mientras Tenma se acomodaba en su lugar para poder verlo de frente. Se detuvo a observarlo por un tiempo. Tenma hacía lo posible para mantener su postura y más que nada, su mirada. El delantero cogió la caja y la llevó hacia su boca, con la cual tomó el extremo de un palito, extendiéndolo frente a Tenma. Este último lo observó confundido, le costó un poco descifrar la pretensión de su amigo, quien lo observaba serio mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sintió un ardor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que estas comenzaba a tomar el color del cielo, el cual comenzaba a ponerse rojizo.

Se arrodilló en su silla y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa de Tsurugi, acercándose lentamente a este. Los nervios hicieron con que titubeara antes de darle la primer mordida al dulce, pero a medida que continuó haciéndolo, comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Tsurugi se mantenía inmóvil, observaba fijamente como el castaño se acercaba temerosamente hacia a él. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro cuando Tenma decidió romper el dulce para separase de su amigo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Como presintiendo su plan, Tsurugi se acercó a él y cortó la distancia con un beso, tomando por sorpresa a Tenma.

Al romper el beso no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo rojo que se había puesto el menor, tanto que parecía que toda la sangre del cuerpo le había subido al rostro. El castaño estaba tan sorprendido que simplemente lo miraba con los ojos grandes como platos. Tsurugi le sonrió pícaro antes de traerlo a la realidad con el sonido de su voz.

—¿Quieres otro?

Tenma giró de inmediato volviendo a su lugar, dándole la espalda a Tsurugi. Se llevó ambas manos a sus labios, recordar la sensación de los labios de Tsurugi contra los suyos hizo que su corazón se acelerara. No lograba procesar lo que acababa de suceder, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, nunca volvería a pedirle un dulce.


	2. English

Hello~!

Since all of you love this oneshot and Google translation ruined some parts in english (especially the dialogue) I decided to translate it (or at least fix some translation errors), so I hope you like it and this version turns to be more enjoyable and accurate to the original, enjoy your reading or re-reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

The sun began to set slowly, painting the city sky in a beautiful orange color. With the exception of the library, the other rooms at Raimon were completely empty. Well, almost all of them.

In one of the classes of the east wing, a young chestnut was struggling to finish his homework. He was leaning his head in one of his hands, which played nervously with one of its hair swirls, while the other firmly rested the tip of the pencil on the sheet of his notebook. His eyes looked closely at the problems before him, but his mind couldn't decipher them. He frowned unconsciously as he tried to remember the lesson of the previous day, in which his teacher had started a new subject, explaining step by step how to solve problems similar to the one he had in front of him. It would have been easy, if only his mind weren't full of one thing: soccer.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he completely ignored the blue-haired boy sitting at the desk behind him. He was sitting in a comfortable position, something difficult to achieve since the chairs were quite uncomfortable. He had crossed his legs on the table and had his back slightly tilted back, leaning against the back of the chair. He had a serious expression while he looked at his friend's back, but let out a smile every time the chestnut lost control and ruffled his hair in frustration. The way he was sitting, his momentary changes of expression and the small package he had on his lap, from which he took a snack from time to time, gave the impression he was watching a movie, but instead of popcorn he ate pocky sticks.

From exerting pressure on his pencil, the tip of it ended breaking. Tenma sighed; it was time to give his brain a break. He stretched both arms up and leaned back closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he turned back. Tsurugi was staring at his cell phone, probably reading a message. Tenma noticed the red box on his lap, from which came fine chopsticks covered with chocolate.

"Tsurugi…" His voice caught the attention of the blue-haired, which put his cell phone in one of his pockets before paying attention. "¿Can you give me some?" He pointed to the box. Tsurugi looked at the object in his lap before turning to his friend.

"No." The dry way he said it surprised Tenma a little.

"¡¿Eh?! Only one, please."

"No."

"¿Why not? Just one."

"No."

"Okay, not one, but… ¿half of it?" He shook his head. "I'm not even asking you for one. C'mon, we're friends, ¿right?"

Tenma used an infallible technique: puppy eyes. Unfortunately, Tsurugi was not affected, he simply frowned at him as if saying _"¿Do you really think that's going to work with me?"_ Even so the little boy didn't give up; he pulled his chair closer to his friend's table and turned his body to sit in front of him, putting both hands before him before pleading again.

"Please, please, please, please…" He extended the last "please" accompanying it with a look he used with Aki when he needed her help and she refused, but always gave in to his personal technique.

Tsurugi finished eating one of the sticks he had taken from the box while Tenma settled in place to be able to see him better. He stopped to watch him for a while. Tenma did his best to maintain his posture and more than anything, his gaze. The forward took the box and lifted it to his mouth, with which he grabbed the end of a stick, extending it in front of Tenma. The latter looked at him confused, it took him some seconds to decipher the pretense of his friend, who watched him earnestly as he waited for his reply.

He felt his cheeks burning as they began to take on the color of the sky, which was beginning to turn red. He knelt in his chair and rested his arms on Tsurugi's table, slowly approaching the latter. The nerves made him hesitate before giving the candy the first bite, but as he continued to do so, he began to feel a little calmer. Tsurugi stood still, staring as the chestnut approached him fearfully. Their faces were inches from each other when Tenma decided to break the candy to separate from his friend, but he wasn't fast enough. As if sensing his friend's plan, Tsurugi approached him and cut the distance with a kiss, taking Tenma by surprise.

When he broke the kiss, he couldn't help smiling at the redness in Tenma's face, it seemed that all the blood on his body had risen to his head. The chestnut was so surprised that he simply stared at him with wide eyes. Tsurugi smirked before bringing him to reality with the sound of his voice.

"¿Do you want more?"

Tenma immediately spun back into place, turning his back on Tsurugi. He put both hands to his lips, remembering the sensation of Tsurugi's lips against his made his heart race. He couldn't process what had just happened, but one thing he was certain, he would never ask him for a candy again.


End file.
